Second Chances
by alias4eva07
Summary: Second Chances only happen once in a lifetime, Post The Telling


Title: Second Chances  
  
Author: Nicole---Queenie---sv4ever07---ME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize in this story, I don't own the characters of Alias, that honor goes to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC, etc. And of course I don't own Jennifer Garner or Michael Vartan, do I wish I do though (*Drools*)  
  
Rating: Shouldn't be any worse than PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Through and directly after The Telling  
  
Pairings: Hmm...I believe I'm going to leave you in the dark for this one...you'll just have to stick around and see (But please trust me and believe in me - if you've read my previous fics...you know)  
  
Summary: Another jab at a Post-The Telling fic, hopefully it will be different than my other ones. Anyways it's going to be a bumpy road, but believe me, by the end you will be fulfilled. Sydney gets a second chance at hope, life, and love.  
  
Author's Note: First and foremost, I'd like to thank Screech (blondiedays) for beta'ing this for me.  
  
Secondly, thank you to Amy (Angy.Paradise) for giving me this title, although she suggested it for another fic, it works perfectly fine here.  
  
Thirdly, I'd like to thank all of you for reading.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to THE ZACK ATTACK PACK, today is the one-month anniversary of the founding of it, and this is sort of an extra surprise anniversary present for all of you! So enjoy!  
  
********  
  
"You've been missing for almost two years."  
  
Those seven words changed her fate forever, instead of knowing how her future was going to turn out, she now didn't know how she was going to be able to live.  
  
She looked around the safehouse hesitantly, hoping to find something to look at besides Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn stared at her, his intense green eyes never leaving her face, waiting expectantly for her to look at him, let him explain.  
  
But she never did, next thing he knew she was out the door, leaving him sitting there.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney walked out, hearing Vaughn follow behind her. She escorted herself out to a waiting cab and squished herself up against the window.  
  
Vaughn entered the cab, and noticing that Sydney wanted space, he moved over to his side against the door.  
  
The whole cab ride to the private CIA airstrip was spent in a tense silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Just like the cab ride, the 6 hour plane ride back to LA was too spent in a tense silence that worried Vaughn.  
  
He knew Sydney was good at holding in her feelings, and he also knew that that wouldn't do any good, sooner or later it all would have to come out, and that scared him dearly.  
  
He turned his attention back to watching Sydney as she idly stared out the window, watching the fluffy white clouds passing them by.  
  
Without a word expressed between the two of them, the plane landed on a secret strip where two government issue cars waited.  
  
One waiting to take Sydney back to Base Ops and one waiting to take Vaughn.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney was escorted by two security guards into a black car. She was tired and exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.  
  
Then she realized, she didn't have a home, it just would have been better if she would have never woken up. Her home and her life were destroyed two years earlier.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sydney asked quietly.  
  
"Directors Devlin and Kendall would like to speak to you," one abruptly replied.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" she questioned.  
  
"I can't answer that question Miss Bristow," he answered, and then he turned back around, training his eyes out the front window.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vaughn jumped in the backseat of the car he was directed to, surprised when he saw Weiss driving it.  
  
He stayed quiet, looking out the window, until he noticed that Weiss took an opposite turn away from Base Ops.  
  
"Weiss where the hell are we going?" Vaughn asked, "Base Ops is the other way."  
  
"You are going home to Leah," Weiss replied, "But I am going back to Base Ops to deal with the Sydney situation."  
  
"But I'm her handler," Vaughn argued, "I'm supposed to be dealing with it. She's my charge."  
  
"Direct order from Directors Devlin and Kendall are for you to go home to Leah," Weiss explained, "Your wife if I need to remind you."  
  
"Of course you don't need to remind me, I know who she is," he retorted, "This is bulls*** Weiss, I should be dealing with this, I should be there with her right now."  
  
"You can argue with Devlin and Kendall tomorrow when you come to work," Weiss said, "But for tonight can you trust that I'll do the job?"  
  
"I guess," Vaughn sighed, "But I should be there, I need to be there."  
  
"I know buddy," he replied, "But tonight you just can't be. Just deal with the satisfaction of being home with your lovely wife."  
  
"I guess, but come tomorrow, I'm going to be at Sydney's side, I'm going to be with her through the whole ordeal," Vaughn vowed.  
  
Weiss nodded. "You just might want to make sure that's okay with Leah. You love her, you married her, you at least owe her the courtesy of telling her the whole truth about Sydney and yourself," Weiss explained.  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning I'll tell her everything," Vaughn promised.  
  
Weiss nodded and continued driving.  
  
**************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
